Aftermath
by Pirotess666
Summary: Sakuragi returns to Shohoku therapy to his back and Rukawa hopes for something. YAOI Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

Rating: M

Warnings: 1. This is an yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description. 2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN. 3. Some of these characters have a very OOC behaviour. Some personalities might have benn changed.

Reviews: Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Rukawa had just finished shooting a basket when he saw a red head enter the gym. He sighed.

'Hahahaha the tensai is back! Hahahaha.'

Everyone went to Sakuragi, hugging him and being very careful not to hit his back.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes at him. If Sakuragi had been muscled before, now he was a bulldozer…and had he grown taller again?!

'Do'ahou.'

'What?!'

'You're late.'

Sakuragi was also tanned while his own skin remained porcelain white. The other guy exuded health even though he had just returned from a three months rehabilitation therapy to his back. He had to be part demon…or monster.

'Rrrukawa…'

'Sakuragi-kun!'

'Haruko-san!' His face was smiling so widely that it looked like it was going to split. 'You came to see me?'

'I'm the new assistant manager.'

'Oh really?!' _Haruko-san will be here everyday to see me shooting baskets!_ He narrowed his eyes when he saw her looking at Rukawa. _Damn Rukawa! Why can't he just drop dead?!_

Ryota came up. 'Let's train!' He went to Hanamichi and slapped him on the back, hard. Everybody gapped at him and then he paled. 'Shit! Sorry Sakuragi! Are you all right?'

'What do you mean?'

Everybody sweat dropped. ' Hum…I slapped your back really hard. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'Oh…that's fine. My back is perfect.' To prove that he lifted Ryota with just one arm. 'See? All good now.' He put him down. 'I just have to do exercises for my back everyday for the next month. My upper body needs to build strength.'

Rukawa frowned. _Even more strength?!_ Even through his tee-shirt he could see his muscles outlined! He was going to up his bodybuilding training. No way was that do'ahou going to be stronger than him.

Akagi went to Sakuragi. 'It's nice to see you recovered. Now let's practice!'

'Oy Gori! Didn't you say that you quit basketball?'

'I'm practicing every Friday to keep in shape. I study during the other days.'

'Oh…' He looked him up and down. 'It does seem that you gained weight during summer.'

'Shut up!' He punched him in the head. 'Let's run.'

'I'm recuperating. Why did you hit me?!'

'Do'ahou.' Rukawa stopped next to him. 'You're back not even an hour and you already got hit.'

'Shut up!'

Ryota stopped next to them. 'What are you waiting for? Run!'

Sakuragi grumbled and began running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It wasn't my fault!'

Akagi felt like screaming. Sakuragi had just returned today and already there was trouble. Summer had been so peaceful!...And also so very boring. He resisted the urge to grin. 'Shut up you idiot! You do not fight in the gym!'

'But Rukawa tripped me on purpose!'

'You hit him with a ball before that!'

'I haven't played for three months! It's normal that I miss some shots!'

'Rrrr both of you are staying here cleaning the gym.'

'What?! But it's Friday!'

'Shut up!' He turned towards the others. 'Training is over.' He looked at Sakuragi and Rukawa. 'You stay here to clean up the place.'

'Ryo-chin I thought you were the captain.'

'I am. Just not on Fridays.'

He grinned. 'Sissy.'

'Shut up and clean up!'

He grinned. 'Aye aye Captain!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi took off his tee-shirt and wiped his sweaty face on it. Then he laid down on the floor of the gym using it as a pillow. 'Finally! It's done.'

Rukawa also laid down next to him. 'I'm sleepy.'

'You're always sleepy.'

'Humunhh.'

Sakuragi blinked and turned his head to look at Rukawa. The guy was already asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. Well, it was three AM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa blinked when sun rays hit his eyes. It took him a while to realize where he was. He was on his side, his head was on top on Sakuragi's stomach facing downwards towards what was without a doubt a morning erection. His hand was gripping the red head's thigh, a bit inside his shorts...and seemed to be moving upwards of its own volition. _Shit! I'm almost touching him. _He bit his lip and sighed. _I am touching him…_

He sat up and looked at Sakuragi. The other boy was still sleeping, his body and face relaxed. His hair had grown a bit but it wasn't as long as it used to be before he shorn it. He liked this length. It suited him better like this.

Surprisingly, Hanamichi didn't snore or drool. He looked around and then leaned down and kissed him.

He played with his lips and mouth until the other boy moaned and tried to grip him. He bit his lip and quickly pulled back in time to see Sakuragi open his eyes to look at him.

'Hum…Rukawa?'

'Yeah?'

He frowned and sat up. Then he blushed bright red when he saw his shorts had a definite tent to them. He looked at Rukawa when he got up and this time even his ears and neck turned red when he noticed that Rukawa was in the same state as he.

'We fell asleep.' Rukawa stretched and yawned. 'I'm gonna go home.'

'Hum right.' He got up and his stomach grumbled. He placed his shirt in front of his groin. 'I need to eat first.' He hesitated. 'Can't you just cover yourself?'

'What?'

'Aren't you embarrassed to be like that?!'

'You're also like this. Besides it's normal for guys our age.'

'Hell…this is crazy. I'm leaving.'

'Smelling like that?'

Grumbling he went to the showers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa felt like a voyeur. He was showering and sneaking glances at Sakuragi without him realizing…the same way he had been doing for almost a year. Each month, he was looking better and better. Damn…it really didn't take him long to come. He strangled his cry of pleasure and the other boy didn't even notice what he had done. He turned to leave and watched Sakuragi touch his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi was still embarrassed. Why the hell had he fallen asleep next to Rukawa? And the way he had woken up. At least now he was normal. He bit his lip and found his mouth sensitive. He touched his lips and frowned. They seemed to be swollen. Did a bug sting him?! 'Hey Rukawa!'

'What?'

'Is there something wrong with my mouth?'

'Yeah…you speak too much.'

'Asshole.' He went to him. 'I'm serious. My mouth is all swollen isn't it?' He bit his lip. 'Was I stung?'

'What if you were? Nothing can make your face look worse.'

'What?! You son of a b…'

'If you keep biting your lips it will look like you were kissed.'

'What?!' He blushed. 'No way!'

'Hum?' He cocked his head to the side. 'Why are you blushing?' He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips. He blinked when Sakuragi blushed harder. 'Never been kissed?'

'Shut up!'

He turned and also grabbed a towel and began drying himself.

_Wow…I got his first kiss._

Damn Rukawa! Making fun of him. So what if he hadn't kissed?! Girls were always rejecting him so he never had the opportunity. Besides he wanted Haruko and she only looked at Rukawa. No wonder he hadn't had any chance to do it.

'You don't have to be embarrassed you know?'

'Shut up!' He pulled on his pants and buttoned himself while Rukawa resisted the urge to moan watching the most perfect backside ever being covered. 'I don't want to talk to you about it.'

'Fine.'

When he finished dressing, Sakuragi hesitated and turned to Rukawa who was also fully dressed. 'Have you kissed?'

'Yup.'

'Bastard.'

'What did I do now?'

'How is it possible that you've kissed?'

'Have you seen the number of fans that I've got?'

'Rrrr I'm gonna have more.' He lifted his fist to the sky. 'And I'll kiss Haruko-san before this year ends.'

He snorted. 'Good luck with that.'

'What does that mean?!'

He shrugged. 'She's crazy about me.'

'Rrrrukawa…'

'Besides, you won't know what to do when the time comes.' He smirked. 'It's going to be funny to see you try and kiss her.' He waved at him while the other boy just gapped at him. 'See you Monday.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Monday, Sakuragi was furious. He'd had nightmares the entire weekend. Haruko-san laughing at his attempts to kiss her. Everyone laughing and making fun of him because of his clumsiness.

Mitsui frowned at him. 'You look horrible.'

'I couldn't sleep.'

He blinked. 'Why? You always sleep like the dead.'

'I just couldn't!'

'Sakuragi-kun!' Haruko approached him smiling. 'How are you?'

Tears began falling from his eyes. 'Haruko-saaannn…' He ran away from her.

Rukawa nearly laughed at the do'ahou's reaction and Mitsui and Haruko's expressions, gaping at Sakuragi's outburst were just priceless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi trained like he was possessed by the devil himself. Anything to stop himself from looking at Rukawa or Haruko and blush. He was a tensai! There was no way he would fail and kiss badly. No way! But then…Rukawa had kissed and Haruko liked him. He had even mentioned his fans. He couldn't bear to think of the two of them kissing. No way. Haruko was his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi watched everyone leave the gym and before Rukawa could do the same he grabbed his arm. 'I wanna talk to you.'

He sighed. '…What do you want?'

'Have you and Haruko…'

'What?'

'Kiss. Did you kiss her?'

'No.'

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Then he frowned. 'Are you lying?'

'No.'

'Did she confess to you?'

'No. She's too shy for that.' He shrugged. 'And she's not really my type.'

'What do you mean by that? She's beautiful!'

'Not. My. Type.'

He blinked at the inflexibility of his answer. 'Ooookay.'

'Are you worried?'

'About what?'

'Kissing Haruko. Being with Haruko.'

'Bbeing with Haruko? What do you mean?'

He smirked. 'Sex of course.'

He sputtered. 'WHAT?!'

He shrugged. 'Are you telling me that you never thought of it?' He looked at his blushed face. 'Are you even a teenager? I saw you get a morning hard-on. Are you telling me you weren't dreaming of it?'

Sakuragi felt like his head was going to explode. 'None of your business!'

'Did you take care of it in the shower?'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'Because you were there!'

'So what? I took care of mine and you were there.'

He took a step back. 'I don't believe that.'

He shrugged. 'Suit yourself.'

'Aren't you even embarrassed?'

'Nope. Besides…it was only you.'

'What the hell do you mean by that?!'

He smirked. 'It means I have no problem doing it in front of you but I won't do it in front of others.' He watched the other boy frown not understanding him. _God…so naïve_. 'See you tomorrow.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi was going crazy. He kept dreaming of someone kissing him, the tongue inside his mouth and it had felt good. Everyday now he woke with a morning hard-on. What was wrong with him?! And it wasn't Haruko he was dreaming of. It was someone else. Someone…bigger. He shuddered. Then pain exploded in his face when someone through a ball at him. 'Who the hell did this?!'

'Do'ahou. Wake up.'

'What?!'

'What were you daydreaming about?'

He blushed when the other boy smirked. 'Nothing!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Is it me or is Sakuragi really weird lately?'

Youhei shrugged as he and his friends were watching the basketball team practicing as usual. 'I think you're right. He seems even worse than usual.' He frowned. _And he keeps avoiding Rukawa. What the hell happened?! Never in a million years would he avoid him._ He looked at Rukawa and blinked when he noticed him watching Sakuragi. And in that look was a mixture of heat and longing. _No way! Not possible._

'Youhei let's go. Practice is over.'

'I have something to do first. I'll meet you guys later.' He waited until everyone had left and went to Rukawa. 'I need to speak to you.'

He blinked and shrugged. '…'

Youhei could well understand why Hana couldn't stand Rukawa. 'What did you say to Hanamichi?'

He turned fully to him and looked him in the eyes. 'What are you talking about?'

'He's acting weird around you…and he's not sleeping. There's something definitely going on.'

He smirked. 'Ask him.' He turned to leave.

'Why were you looking at him while he was doing his back exercises?'

He stopped and turned to Youhei. 'I wasn't looking at him.'

'Yes you were. You might think that no one was noticing but I did. You were looking at him…and your look was…well let's say that it's not the same way Hanamichi looks at you.'

'You're imagining things.'

'You want him. It's crazy but you do.'

'Are you even listening to yourself?'

'Yeah.' He shrugged. 'I'll talk to Hanamichi and try to find out what really happened.' He looked at Rukawa directly in his eyes. 'And then we'll talk again.'

'Threats?'

'Not yet.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youhei looked at his friends laughing and leaned towards Hanamichi. 'We need to talk.'

'Hum?! About what?'

'Rukawa.' He narrowed his eyes when his friend's face turned bright red. 'Let's talk now.'

'What?'

'What did that guy say to you?'

'Hum…I don't want to talk about it.'

'Why?'

'It's embarrassing.'

He gulped. 'What do you mean? Come on Hanamichi, it's me. Just say it.'

'I…he made fun of me. He said that I would be pathetic if I kissed Haruko-san because…'

'Because…?'

'I never kissed anyone before.'

He blinked. 'Oh.'

'I'm always being rejected and Haruko-san only looks at that damn Rukawa.'

'Hey, you're only sixteen. It's normal. I bet she hasn't kissed as well.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah.' He hesitated. 'Is that all?'

He blushed. 'I…last Friday I stayed with Rukawa to clean to gym as punishment.'

'I remember.'

'Hum…after we cleaned it, we fell asleep and we only woke up in the morning.'

'Aand?' This was not sounding good.

'Both of us woke up with hard-ons and…well in the shower…'

Youhei was about to have a heart attack. _No fucking way. Not Hanamichi!_

'We took a shower there but today he asked me if I had taken care of it in the shower and I said no because he was there. He answered saying that he had taken care of it because I was there.' He scratched his head. 'I don't understand that but something about it just gives me the creeps.'

Youhei nearly growled. _I bet it does. _'He said he took care of it because you were there?'

'Yeah, he said he could do it in front of me but not in front of others.' He frowned. 'And then he asked if I didn't dream of being with Haruko. As in…you know…and now I've been waking up every morning with a damn hard-on!'

He relaxed. 'Oh…well that's normal. I do to.'

'Really?!' He smiled. 'But I've been dreaming of being kissed…'

He got tense again. 'Oh?'

'Yeah…and I don't think it's Haruko. It definitely seems like someone bigger.'

'B-bigger?!'

He shrugged. 'Just an impression I get.'

'So in the shower…you didn't notice him taking care of it?'

He blushed. 'No.' He touched his lips. 'I was worried about my mouth.'

'Your mouth?'

'Yeah, it was weird. My lips were swollen. I asked him if he could see anything like if a bug had bitten me but he just smirked. He said if I kept biting my lips it would look like I had been kissed.'

Youhei was ready to blow a fuse. 'Really? I see. Well then you shouldn't worry.'

'But Haruko-san…I've been having nightmares that she'll laugh at me if I kiss her.'

'She won't. She's a really sweet girl Hanamichi.'

'Really? You think so?'

'Yeah, besides I don't think that she's also kissed.'

'Oh...' He laughed. 'I guess you're right. Even Rukawa said that she's too shy.'

'See?' _Now I just have to kill Rukawa._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, right before lunch, Youhei was finally able to find Rukawa. 'God damn…there you are!'

'…'

'What the hell did you do to Hanamichi last Friday?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You mean you don't know?'

He growled. 'I know what happened even if that baka doesn't. What the hell were you thinking?!' He hesitated. 'You really kissed him?'

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. 'Yeah.'

'Why?! You've got dozens of girls after you. Why him?'

'Because I prefer men to women.'

He shook his head. 'It's always the quiet ones.' He looked at him. 'But why Hanamichi? That guy hates your guts. Go after someone else!'

'I've been attracted to him since the first time I saw him…and I've liked him since he did that dunk against Akagi.'

He took a step back. 'Shit! You're really serious.'

Rukawa sighed and looked away. 'Look, nothing is going to happen. Even if I did kiss him while he was awake, he wouldn't understand.'

'Yeah…he's not only naïve…he's totally dense, so I guess he wouldn't. Besides, he doesn't swing that way.'

He smirked. 'Maybe I could make him swing _my_ way.'

Youhei shook his head. 'That guy is always being rejected by girls. He doesn't need you to mess him up even more.'

He frowned. 'You seem very protective of him.'

He blinked and then began grinning widely. 'Jealous?'

'What do you feel for Sakuragi?'

'I love him.'

He growled. 'Say that again.'

He shrugged. 'He's like a brother. And he's my best friend ever.' He was serious. 'You don't have friends Rukawa. The guys from the team…they're just teammates, that's all. Hanamichi…everyone likes him. Even with his attitude and the tensai stuff he's always saying, everybody that knows him likes him. Just look at Haruko's two friends. They used to be scared shitless of him and now they're his friends. You…people like you for your basketball skills and that's it.' He sighed. 'Just leave Hanamichi alone.'

'I don't like threats.'

'And I don't like people messing with my friends. You went so far as to kiss him while he was asleep! That's totally underhanded.'

'I want him.'

'Find someone else!'

'What? Like you?'

He snorted. 'Yeah right. Why are you fixated on him?'

'He's gorgeous.'

Youhei blinked. 'Heh…gorgeous?!'

'Have you really noticed his body? And face? And hair?' He began pacing. 'And he's always practicing wearing just his damn shorts! Nobody else does that. Does he need to be half naked all the time?!'

Youhei blinked at his outburst. It was the first time he had seen Rukawa show any emotion. 'Hum I don't think he sees it like that.'

'Well I don't like it. And that damn Sendoh and Maki already gave him the eye.'

He sweatdropped. 'Sendoh and…Maki?!'

'Yes! Most specially Maki. That guy is after his ass. If they know that they're after the same guy, Sakuragi is going to become a winner's prize.'

'Maki. Right…ah…' _Oookay…this is bordering on the possessive._ 'You're seeing things.'

Rukawa turned to him with burning eyes. 'Next time we meet them take a really long look at the way they look at Sakuragi. Then tell me if I'm imagining things.'

'You're…serious aren't you?'

'Damn right I am.'

He shook his head. 'I'm not talking about Sendoh or Maki. Don't care about them. You're serious about Hanamichi aren't you?'

Rukawa blinked. 'What? I wouldn't call it serious.'

He smirked. 'You're possessive and jealous of him. You want him…even like him. From the first day you met. And you say you're not serious?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'I thought you didn't want me after him.'

'You're right.' He grinned. 'But it's funny. Never thought I'd see Rukawa in love.'

He sputtered. 'In love?! Are you nuts?'

'If you're not in love with Hanamichi and serious about him, then leave him alone. Otherwise, I won't tell him anything.'

'What? I have your blessing?'

'Not blessing exactly. I don't think Hanamichi swings that way but who knows? He's so dense that even he might not know.'

'And you're ok with that?'

He shrugged. 'He's my best friend. I love him no matter what.' He grinned. 'And I can't wait to see Maki and Sendoh giving him the eye. The winter championship is about to begin right?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok. Well then…don't do anything crazy.'

'Even crazier than going after Sakuragi?'

'Yeah…like ravishing him in his sleep or when he's drunk off his ass.'

'Oh don't worry about it. I want him completely aware when I…ravish him.'

He blushed. 'Ok. I did not hear that and I don't want to know what the hell you fantasize about.' Then he smirked. _It's going to be really funny when Rukawa realizes what he got himself involved with…_ And he left laughing, leaving behind a frowning Rukawa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youhei and his friends were once again watching the basketball practice. Shit, how could he and the others have missed the furtive glances that Rukawa gave Hanamichi? That guy's eyes practically burned everytime they landed on his friend. He sighed. Maybe it would be alright for Rukawa to go after Hanamichi. If the red head didn't like it he could always say no. Gods knew he was strong enough to be forceful about it. But if he did like it…it really didn't make a difference to him. And he doubted that Haruko would give him a chance. She liked Rukawa and only saw Hanamichi as her friend. Nothing more.

'Yay!'

He smiled when Hanamichi managed to score a three point shoot. He watched him wipe sweat of his face and take off his shirt before continuing playing. He quickly looked at Rukawa. The guy had gone completely tense and seemed furious. He blinked. Rukawa was jealous. Extremely so. He grinned. Now this was fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sakuragi?'

'What?'

Shit. Now what was he going to say? 'Been practicing your three shooters?'

'Yeah hahahha the tensai will soon begin to score a lot more baskets than you! Hahahaha'

'Not even a hundred years from now.'

'What?!'

'Do'ahou. You think you can beat me because you managed to score a three shooter? Have you forgotten how badly I beat you?'

He blushed bright red. 'That was months ago! If we played now I would beat you!'

'Oh really?!'

'Yeah!'

'Well, it's Friday. Do you want to play? After all have left?'

'Deal.'

He smirked. 'Do you also want to make a bet?'

He frowned. 'What bet?'

'Afraid you'll lose?'

'No! Fine! Whatever it is I don't care. I'll beat you anyway.'

_Score!_ 'Then if I win you have to do whatever I want.'

'Deal!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi was in shock. He couldn't have lost. Not again.

'You're better. You actually managed to score against me…and stopped some of my baskets. Before you couldn't do anything.'

'Hahaahaaaaaa tensai…yeah…I'm a…tensai…'

He smirked. 'If you're a tensai then I'm a god.'

'Like hell!' He turned and faced him. 'You're not that good.'

Actually he was impressed. Sakuragi had played against him in almost equal footing. He would bet that in less than a year he would be as good as he was. 'Yes I am.' He faced him directly. 'Remember the bet?'

He winced. 'Hell! What do you want?'

_You._ He gulped. _Damn. That almost came out._ He tried not to blush just thinking about what he was gonna say. 'You've never kissed right?'

'Arg! What does that have to do with this bet?!'

'I want it.'

He frowned. 'Want what?'

'Your first kiss.'

'WHAT?!'

His face remained stone cold. 'Afraid?'

'No! Just weirded out. Why would you ask for that?!'

He shrugged. 'Just another way to be superior to you. To win.'

He growled. 'Like hell.'

'The fact that I not only can I beat you in basket, but also at kissing.'

He turned bright red. 'You're not better at it than me!'

'You've never done it. Of course I'm better.'

'Rrrukawa…' He gulped. 'We're guys. Don't you care about that?'

'Not really. I just care about the fact that I'll beat you.'

'This kind of thing doesn't count. It's weird…'

'What? Afraid that you'll like it?'

'Like it?! Are you nuts?'

'I can make you like it.'

'Go to hell.'

'Skipping our bet? Great honor there.'

He cringed. _Why didn't I ask clearly what the bet was? I'm a freaking idiot!_ 'Fine. I'll do it.'

'Oh really? Brave enough to do it, are you?'

He gritted his teeth. 'Yes.'

'Wow. Ok then. I'm waiting.'

He blinked. 'For what?'

'For you to kiss me.'

'What?! I thought you would do it!' He was totally blushed. 'I can't do that!'

Rukawa went to him and only stopped until they were touching chest to chest. 'You know, it's a good thing that we made this bet.'

'Good for whom?'

'You.'

He growled. 'This isn't good for me.'

'You don't know how to kiss. You said you wanted to kiss Haruko and now you just said you can't kiss me. Were you planning to ask her to kiss you?'

'Hum…no, but...'

'Now you can practice.' He shook his head. 'At least you won't totally suck when the time comes.'

He blinked and looked down on the shorter boy. 'I…never thought about it that way.'

'Well, there you go.'

'But it's still too freaking weird that you'll get my first kiss. That's awful.'

'Why?'

'Because it's a guy who'll have it, not a girl.'

He sighed. 'Are you just wasting time?'

Sakuragi growled. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Rukawa's. When he looked at the other boy he was completely blushed. 'There. I did it.'

'Did what?'

'Kiss you.'

'You call that a kiss?' He touched his lower lip. 'You were a brute. If you had kissed Haruko like that she would have been bleeding.'

'What?'

'You really don't know how to do it.' He shook his head. 'I pity that girl. It's going to be an awful experience for her.'

'Then how am I supposed to do it?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You're asking me to show you?'

Sakuragi growled and then blushed. 'Yeah…'

_Yes! Thank you God._ 'I'll do it slow. Then you can do it.'

'What? I…it's not necessary for me to do it.'

'Let's just try once ok?' Rukawa leaned towards Sakuragi and on his tippy toes he embraced him by the neck.

'Hum…Rukawa?'

'Hug me by the waist.'

Blushing he did as he was asked. Then Rukawa's face was approaching his and the other boy's eyes closing slowly just before their lips met.

At the first contact between their lips, Sakuragi's eyes also closed and a world of sensations assaulted him. Rukawa's lips were firm and sure on his and when he licked his lower lip Sakuragi moaned opening his mouth a little. The other boy immediately took advantage of it and entered his mouth. Sakuragi pulled the dark haired boy more strongly against him until every part of their bodies were touching. And then his tongue met Rukawa's and everything and everyone in the world disappeared until there was only the two of them and this moment.

Sakuragi slowly opened his eyes and watched Rukawa do the same. His heart was still beating loudly inside his chest. It had felt amazing. Kissing Rukawa was amazing. Hesitantly he touched his lips. They were moist, sensitive and swollen. 'My lips feel like they did last week.'

Rukawa blushed bright red. It was so unlike him that Hanamichi blinked. 'I told you, you looked like you had been kissed.' His voice was raspy and it was difficult to speak, much less breathe.

'Yeah.' He coughed lightly. 'I'm hard and so are you.'

He felt the beginnings of a smile stretch his lips. 'That means it was good, right? You liked it.'

'Well, you did too.' They were still hugging. He still had an arm firmly around Rukawa's waist and the other boy was still hugging him by the neck. He dropped his arm. 'You can let me go.'

Rukawa blinked and took a step back. He swallowed. 'Hum…well…now you know how it is.'

'Yeah. Thanks for the lesson.' He bent to get his shirt and put it on. 'See you Monday.'

Rukawa stood there watching the other boy leave the gym to get his things in the locker room. _What the hell happened? What kind of reaction was that? Hanamichi was kissed for the first time by ME and he's reacting as if nothing happened?!_

When he arrived at the locker room, the red haired boy was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi's heart was still beating hard inside his chest and he knew that it wasn't because he was running. He cut into the park and sat down. His entire body was trembling and he didn't understand why. He could still feel Rukawa's kiss. It was shocking. What he was feeling was shocking. He had never in a million years thought that he would have such a strong reaction to the dark haired boy. It was just supposed to be an experiment. A challenge issued by Rukawa that he had to meet, just like all the other challenges. He didn't understand why he felt this way. It wasn't normal. Rukawa was a guy like him. He should not like… He shuddered. He couldn't think of it now. Tomorrow…tomorrow he would think about it and decide what to do. Only…he couldn't stop trembling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa was driving his bicycle and feeling empty. What the hell happened? He tasted a piece of heaven and then he was thrown into hell. Sakuragi's reaction was so indifferent. As if what had happened was normal. It wasn't normal. His own reaction wasn't normal. He had never felt this way before. The closest thing had been his low five with Sakuragi after their win against Sannoh. That had been the best ever. His greatest win as well. He could still remember him and Sakuragi determinately walking towards each other, like they had tunnel vision and only saw each other. And then the low five. The first time Hanamichi had willingly touched him that wasn't to beat him up or in training. He had never felt as close to someone else as in that moment. And then he crashed to earth. Just like now. After heaven he was once again in hell. All because of that damned sweetly irritating Haruko girl. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?! Yes she was beautiful and sweet and smart and friends with everyone. But she was also incredibly dense. It was unreal that she didn't realize that Hanamichi loved her. He sighed. If it hadn't been for that fateful meeting on the rooftop he and Sakuragi might have been friends now.

He was passing through the park when he saw a flash of red. He stopped and hopped off his bike. When he saw Hanamichi he leaned the bike against a tree and went to the other boy.

'Hanam-Sakuragi?'

Hanamichi lifted his head to the other boy and then looked back at his hands.

He frowned. 'Hum…Are you all right?'

'My hands won't stop shaking.'

Rukawa's eyes widened and his heart began beating overtime. '…'

'Since you kissed me, I haven't been able to stop shaking.' He looked up at him. 'Why? Why can't I stop shaking?'

He swallowed and sat next to him. 'Because you liked it…and so did I.'

'That's not normal.'

'I guess so.' He looked at him. 'Are you disgusted?'

'Aren't you?'

'No. I…liked it. Really liked it.'

He gave him a wobbly smile. 'Yeah…I'm a tensai…even at kissing.'

Rukawa gave him a tentative smile. 'Apparently.'

Sakuragi blinked. _Was that a smile? Rukawa's smiling?!_ 'Hum…what now?'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you again without blushing.'

Rukawa bit his lips and then turned, sitting on Hanamichi's lap, one leg on each side.

'The hell are you doing?!'

'Want to do it again?'

His eyes widened. He lifted his legs, bending them at the knees, making Rukawa slide up to him sitting exactly over his hard-on and making him moan. 'Shit! I…ahm…I think so.'

Ok this position was making it hard for him to think. But he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the red haired boy again. He hugged him by neck once again and couldn't stop rolling his butt against Hanamichi. He moaned aloud when the other boy grabbed his hips and began pressing up against him.

_Shit! He might not know what to do but he's a natural._ He swallowed. He knew that he couldn't take things further than this. If he did Sakuragi would end up traumatized or worse, a murderer because the red head would end up killing him. He had to take it slowly and first get him used to his kisses and touch. 'Hana…michi?'

He couldn't stop looking at Rukawa's mouth. 'Yeah?'

'You're a real natural when it comes to kissing.'

He blinked and then smiled so beautifully that Rukawa's heart skipped a beat. 'Told you I was a tensai.'

'Yeah.' He got off his lap. 'Maybe I'll believe it now.'

'Rukawa…' He sighed and got up. Then he extended a hand towards the other boy and helped him get up as well. 'I don't want to kiss you again.'

'What?'

'I liked kissing you but…I never thought of boys this way and…' He shrugged. 'It's obvious that you like guys and…honestly I couldn't care less about that but…it's not…it's not my thing.'

'I see.' He didn't know what to say. Hanamichi was sounding surprisingly mature. 'You're not shocked?'

'About what?'

'Me liking guys?'

He grinned. 'I'm actually glad.'

Rukawa frowned at that. 'How so?'

'I won't have to worry about you and Haruko-san anymore.' He shrugged. 'If I'm completely honest with myself, I'll admit that you're totally pretty. And you're very popular with girls. I'm not.' He grinned again. 'So…that's one area I don't care to compete against you. I'll lose.'

Rukawa lifted an eyebrow. 'I'm pretty?'

He blushed brightly. 'Shut up! You know what I mean!'

'Yeah…I do.' He sighed. 'I'm still going to try, you know?'

'Try what?'

'Get you.'

'Gggget me?!' He took a step back. 'Hum…I really don't think so.'

'We'll see.' He smirked. 'I got your first kiss…and you liked it.'

And still smirking, he left Sakuragi Hanamichi gapping at him and his challenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He's crazy!'

Youhei blinked blurry eyes at his best friend. What the hell was Hanamichi doing in his room at 4AM?! 'Huh?'

'Rukawa's crazy!'

He sat on his bed and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. Then he turned on the lamp on the night stand and looked at the red head who seemed totally disheveled. He lifted an eyebrow. 'What happened to you?'

'Rukawa kissed me.'

'Rukawa…' He blinked several times. The guy had already made his move?! Damn he was fast! 'Hum…'

'Yeah.' He scratched his head. 'And I kissed him back.'

'What?!'

'I don't know what happened! It just felt good.' He began pacing. 'But I told him that it wasn't going to happen again.'

'You did?'

'Yeah…and he said that he was still going to try to get me!'

Youhei gapped. 'Get you?!'

'That's why I said he was crazy! I couldn't care less that he's a homo! I just don't want him after me…not that way at least.'

'I see…' He sighed. 'I knew you know? Last Friday…Rukawa kissed you when you were asleep. He told me himself.'

'What?! Why didn't you tell me?'

He shrugged. 'I just thought it was funny to see Rukawa so…flustered.'

Sakuragi frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Grinning, Youhei got up. 'He goes nuts when you take off your shirt when you're practicing basketball. I'm guessing that he's just too possessive. Your body should be for his eyes only.'

Hanamichi blushed bright red. 'Jesus! That's just…'

'Yeah…and he said that Sendoh and Maki are after you.'

'WHAT?! Is he completely insane?'

He shrugged. 'Honestly I can't say.

'Couldn't you have warned me?'

He grinned. 'And ruin all the fun?! Besides…are you saying you can't deal with what Rukawa dishes out?'

'Rrrr You know I can!'

'Then everything is fine.'

'No it's not! I…'

Youhei frowned. 'What?'

'It's weird. To like kissing him…it's weird.' He looked at his hands. 'My hands…my whole body was shaking even after I got away from him.' He looked at Youhei. 'Has anything like that ever happen to you?'

He shook his head. 'No. But…maybe it's just because he was the first kissing you.'

'Nah. I know myself. I wanted…' He made fists. 'He tasted so good that I wanted to eat him! It was a struggle not to push him into the ground and…' He blushed bright red. 'Well…'

Youhei did his best not to burst out in laughter. _Oh yeah…Rukawa you better be ready for Sakuragi Hanamichi to have his way with you._ 'I see…its hum…I really have no idea what to say in a case like this one.'

'Yeah.' He growled. 'That damn Rukawa is just driving me nuts! Hell! I'm going to forget about this and see how things are on Monday.' He turned towards Youhei. 'Are you going to tell this to the other guys?'

'Nah…everybody in school would know in less than ten minutes…then all the girls would be trying to kill you – Haruko included.'

'Shit! You're right. She can't know about this.' He went to Youhei's room window. 'See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah.' He grinned when Sakuragi jumped off the window. 'The next few days are going to be interesting. Not that they're ever boring around Hanamichi.' Laughing he went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Eeeeee!' Sakuragi slapped Rukawa's hand that was grabbing his ass. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' A whistle was heard and he blinked at the smirk on the other boy's face. 'Son of a bitch. You did it on purpose.'

'Yeah. If you react to my groping you, you'll commit a fault. If you don't…I still get to grope you.'

'That's just…so weird. And should be totally illegal.'

'Are you going to tell anyone that I grabbed your ass?'

He blushed. 'I don't have to tell! I'm certain that people saw it.'

Rukawa shrugged. 'They won't believe you or their eyes for that matter.'

'So that's the way you wanna do this?'

The black haired boy smirked. 'You think you'll be able to grope me without people noticing?'

'No.' He grinned. 'And I wouldn't do that. You'd like it.' He laughed when Rukawa just gapped at him. 'Grope me all you want. That's the only way you're be able to touch me anyway.'

'…'

He leaned into him. 'Just think of it as a favor from me to you.'

Rukawa snarled and punched him.

Sakuragi stumbled back and immediately his teammates grabbed him. They gapped at him when he just laughed. 'Well…aren't you going to throw him off the field? He just punched me!'

Yano blinked and then blew the whistle ejecting Rukawa from the game.

Ryota frowned watching Rukawa ground his teeth while leaving the game. 'What the hell did you tell him?! I've never seen him lose control like that.'

He shrugged. 'I just said that he liked groping me.'

'What?!' He massaged his temples. 'Now I know how Captain used to feel. Why did you say that?!'

He grinned. 'Because it's the truth.' He stretched. 'Let's end the game ok?'

Ryota just gapped at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the practice was over Ryota went to Youhei. 'Hum…Youhei? Can I talk to you?

The taller boy blinked at him, noticing his blushed face. 'Well…I know you like Ayako-san so that blushed face can't be for me. You know about Hana and Rukawa?'

His eyes rounded. 'Then…you mean…Sakuragi said that Rukawa liked groping him and that's why he punched him but…'

'Yup.' He grinned. 'I should have known that Hanamichi wouldn't be able to keep that a secret. It's too much for him.'

'But…Rukawa?!'

'He's the one who's pursuing Hanamichi.'

'You're joking.'

'Nope. Just think about it. Hana only has eyes for Haruko. Rukawa has a legion of girl fans and doesn't care about it at all.'

'But…but…It's Rukawa!'

'Yeah…and it's always the quiet ones.'

'Oh God…If people find out…they're going to laugh at him.'

'Well…Rukawa said that Maki and Sendoh are also giving Hanamichi the eye.'

'WHAT?!'

'Well…he seems a really jealous guy but…maybe it's true. He's smart that way.'

'This is too much for me. I have to talk to the Captain.'

Youhei grinned. 'You're the Captain now.'

'I can't deal with this!'

'You don't have to deal with it. Let them resolve their own issues.'

'But…Sakuragi's the biggest hothead there is. His way of resolving issues is to punch them until they're dead!'

'And Rukawa just punched him and he laughed.'

He blinked. 'You're right. Why didn't he punch him back?'

'Because, for the first time, he actually won against Rukawa.' He smiled looking at his friend doing his back exercises. 'He looks really happy. I bet he's replaying his victory in his head right now.'

'Oh boy…it's going to get worse isn't it?'

'Depends.'

'On what?' The smaller boy seemed completely exasperated.

'On how long Rukawa can stand without making a move. A really firm one. And if Hanamichi is really interested or not.'

'You're enjoying this.'

He grinned. 'It's fun. Just watch them. Rukawa is totally amusing. Especially if Hana takes off his shirt.'

'What?!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa slammed Sakuragi against a tree. They were alone in the park. Finally, after waiting for more than an hour the Ahou had passed through the park he had seen him last time. 'What the hell was that?'

He blinked. 'What?'

'You son of a bitch. Favor? I don't need favors.'

'I can't believe you lost control just because of that. Besides, what were you expecting? You were groping me!'

He let him go. 'I told you I was going to try and get you.'

'Well…then be prepared to deal with the consequences.' He punched him hard, knocking him into the ground. 'That's for the punch.' He grabbed Rukawa's jacket and lifted him up. 'And this is for the groping.' Rukawa was prepared to be punched again but Sakuragi just pressed his wonderfully soft full lips upon his and kissed him slowly and gently. When the taller boy let him go, his knees weren't able to support his weight. 'See you tomorrow Rukawa.' Grinning the red haired boy just waved his goodbye and took off running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryota blinked when he heard Rukawa growl. Furtively he looked over to Sakuragi and found him shirtless and doing stretches. He looked back to Rukawa and noticed that the other boy was actually grounding his teeth. _I can't believe it._ He looked at Youhei and the black haired boy just smirked at him. The devil in him made him smirk back and go to Hanamichi. He placed a hand on his back and smiled at the taller boy. 'So? How's your back?'

'Fine.' He grinned. 'I'm going to do my back exercises now.'

'Yeah?' He frowned at his body. 'You're becoming really big Sakuragi.' He poked his biceps. 'Regarding muscle mass, you must be as big as Captain by now.'

'Hahahaha bigger than him and I grew 1,4 cms in the last four months!'

He smiled. 'You've really become a powerhouse.' He patted his arm. 'But you can't forget to exercise your legs as well. And work on your stamina.'

'Don't worry. My doctor gave me lots of exercises to do, so everything should be fine.'

'Is something the matter?'

Ryota blinked at Rukawa. His eyes seemed willing to kill him. 'No. We're just talking about his exercises.' He patted his arm again and had to hid a smirk when he heard Rukawa growl. 'He's always been big but now he's just huge!'

'Hahaha jealous Ryo-chin?' He lifted the smaller boy up with just one arm.

To keep from falling, Ryota grabbed his shoulders. 'Sakuragi!'

'Hahaha see how strong I am?'

'Put him down right now!'

Both of them blinked and looked at an extremely angry Rukawa. Hanamichi frowned. _Is this jealousy? He looks so angry. Is it because of my shirt like Youhei said? _'It's fine.' He put Ryota down. 'I just wanted to show how strong I really am.' He stretched his back by lifting his arms as far as they could go. 'My doctor is coming next Friday to see how well I've been doing. If she says that everything is fine I can actually play the first game with you guys.'

Ryota slapped his back grinning hugely. 'That's wonderful!'

'I know, right?'

'You have no pain?' Rukawa was frowning at him. 'Your back is really fine?'

He smiled. 'Yeah.' He gave the other boy's shoulder a light punch. 'Don't worry. You'll still have competition. I have to keep doing my exercises.'

Ryota watched him go back to his exercises. 'Wow. That's surprising.'

'What is?'

'Sakuragi actually looked at you with friendship.' He frowned. 'Have you guys become friends?'

'I don't wanna be his friend.' With that Rukawa left Ryota.

Grinning Ryota watched him go back to practicing his shots. Youhei was right. Rukawa was amusing when Hanamichi took off his shirt. The jealousy was just so transparent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why the hell is she groping him like that?'

Youhei smirked. 'She's just examining him.'

'That's not examining. That's groping.'

'You're just saying that because she's hot. If she was an old woman you wouldn't care.' But he had to agree. The young female doctor seemed delighted with Hanamichi's body. And his friend was blushing especially because everybody in his team was watching them.

'Why is he wearing just his shorts…again?!' He blinked and growled. 'That bitch!'

Youhei just grabbed Rukawa's arm when the doctor groped Sakuragi's inner thigh, making his friend blush even more. 'These are very nice muscles Sakuragi-kun. Strong and flexible. It's good to know that you kept the regimen and didn't deviate a bit.' She straightened and smiled. 'All your test results and the examination show that you are completely recovered. Congratulations. You're able to play now…and you don't have to hold back anymore.'

'YES!' He grabbed the lady doctor and lifted her up in his arms. 'Thank you sempai!'

She laughed. 'My pleasure.' She patted his arm when he put her down. 'Just promise you'll win and go to the Nationals, OK?'

'Yeah. This time no one can stop us.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa was waiting for him and Sakuragi finally left the gym. 'Can we go home together?'

He blinked. 'You've got a bicycle.'

He shrugged. 'I'll go slowly. Or I can walk and just push it.'

Hanamichi smiled. 'OK then. No problem.'

They were passing through the park that Rukawa was beginning to think as theirs. 'Hum…Hanamichi?'

'You're treating me by my first name? Wow that's…you're taking lots of liberties aren't you?'

He ignored him. 'What's your relationship with that doctor?'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'She was groping you like the world was about to end!' He growled and stopped to lean his bicycle against a tree. 'That was totally unprofessional.'

'She always does that. It's just to see if the muscles have developed well.'

'And you don't mind?'

He shrugged. 'It was embarrassing with you guys watching me but…hum…I couldn't care less.'

'Have the two of you ever…'

'Ever what?'

'Done something! Like kiss or more.'

He blinked and smiled slightly. 'That's so dumb.'

'What?! Now look here Do'ahou…'

'Why do you call me that when you're the idiot one?' He looked at the other boy's angry eyes and he couldn't resist touching him. He didn't understand why since he didn't like guys but…Rukawa was just something else. He lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. 'You got my first kiss remember?'

He blinked surprised. Both by the touch and the words. '…'

'Idiot fox.'

He leaned down and kissed him. Damn! What was wrong with him, that he needed to kiss Rukawa? When he lifted his head he had to grin. Rukawa's face was totally blushed and his breathing erratic.

'Why did you kiss me? It's the second time now. You said that boys aren't your thing.'

'They aren't.'

'Then what are you doing?'

Sakuragi took a step back, letting go of him, and cocked his head to the side. 'You want me to stop?'

'No!' He bit his lip. 'I just…If I try anything with you, you get angry but you don't seem to mind taking the initiative.'

'Oh…well…that's more or less right. I just don't like you messing with me when we're playing a game. That's it.'

Rukawa blinked. 'Then…you mean that outside the field I can do whatever I want?'

He grinned. 'You said you wanted to try and get me. I don't think I'd mind to see you try.'

He frowned. 'I think that you're turning into a flirt.' He hesitated. 'If Haruko confessed to you, what would you do?'

'You know what.'

He sighed. 'Yeah. I do.'

'Rukawa…I just…' He crossed his arms over his chest. 'You have no right to react that way.'

'What?'

'You didn't even confess to me. You just attacked me.'

'I'm a guy! And I didn't attack you.'

He snorted. 'Yeah right. Then what do you call what you did?'

'…'

Sakuragi grinned and leaned down kissing him again. 'See tomorrow Rukawa.'

'Kaede.'

'What?'

'Call me by my first name.'

He blushed bright red. 'Hum…I don't think so…that's just too…hum…not right now at least…'

'I see.'

'Bye bye.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa stopped when he saw a shock of red hair standing next to a really well groomed head. _Shit!_

'Hello.'

Sakuragi blinked and turned to look at Rukawa. 'Oh…hi.'

Rukawa glared at the other boy that was standing next to the red head. 'Maki.'

The taller boy lifted an eyebrow at Rukawa's reaction. 'Well well…'

'Well what?'

He smiled. 'Nothing.' He looked back at Sakuragi who was looking confused. 'Well then. Good luck for your next game.'

'No luck is needed. Hahaha. This genius is going to pulverize those guys.'

He slapped his arm and smirked when Rukawa growled. 'Well, I'll be there to watch the progress you made.'

'Ok.'

Watching Maki leave, Rukawa turned towards Sakuragi. 'Why do you let everyone touch you?'

'What?!'

'That guy was touching you.'

'Rukawa…' He sighed when he realized that he was serious. He frowned replaying the conversation in his head and admitting that maybe Rukawa was…right. 'Hum…I didn't think that he was doing it on purpose.'

'I told you that guy is after your ass!'

'Hum…' He was so blushed that he thought his head was going to explode. 'That sounds so…'

'And so is Sendoh!'

'Ok ok!' He scratched his head. 'I'll be careful from now on ok?'

'Do you promise?'

'Jesus Rukawa!' He looked at his angry face, so unlike the wooden one he usually showed the world. 'Yes I promise.'

He nodded. 'Ok.' Now he didn't know what to do or say. '…'

Sakuragi grinned. 'You don't know what to say, do you?' He laughed. 'You got jealous watching us together so you got angry and didn't think before coming to interrupt us.' He watched his face get slightly blushed. 'That's sweet. If we weren't in the middle of the street I'd kiss you.'

He blinked. 'You've really become a flirt.'

'Hahahaha I guess so. Well…bye-bye.'

Before Rukawa could invite him to do anything, the red headed boy was gone. _Damn! Took too long._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa was beginning to climb up the walls. Only two more games now and they would qualify for the Winter Nationals. The last one would be against Maki. That is if they managed to win against Sendoh, in the game that was about to start.

Sakuragi wanted to be the best. Always. Win against everyone. Sendoh, Fukusuke…Rukawa. But they were behind by ten points and only 4 minutes for the game to end. Hanamichi looked around himself and saw Rukawa managing to isolate himself and his first instinct was to pass the ball to someone else. Anyone. But then…they wouldn't score. If they lost…he passed the ball to Rukawa.

The entire stadium got up and cheered as Rukawa scored a three shooter. The black haired boy went to him and lifted a hand. Sakuragi slapped it hard. 'Let's win this.'

Rukawa bit his lips and then looked at him with resolve. 'If we win by at least ten points, I'll let you do whatever you want with me tonight.' He just lifted an eyebrow, the rest of his face unmoving and run to defense.

Hanamichi just gapped at him while his face turned bright red. 'Sakuragi-kun? Is something wrong?'

He coughed. 'Nothing Ryo-chin. Hum…let's just win this.'

For the rest of the remaining minutes no one was able to sit down. The play between the two of them was just too exciting to watch. Everything worked as if choreographed. What Anzai sensei had been waiting for months finally happened. Rukawa and Sakuragi playing as a team and sweeping the competition off their feet. Hanamichi jumped and shot the ball. As the ball entered the net, scoring three points, the whistle signaling the end of the game was heard. They had won. They won by precisely ten points.

Sendoh went to shake Sakuragi's hand. 'Well, after Rukawa giving such an incentive I guess we really didn't have any chance did we?'

'What?!'

He smiled. 'I heard the two of you.' He leaned into the other boy. 'So…what are you going to do to him?'

'Sendoh!'

He laughed. He had missed his opportunity to get into the Winter Nationals but seeing Hanamichi's reaction was almost worth it. Besides they still hadn't had a chance to replace Uozumi and that loss showed. 'I guess Rukawa was really fast.'

'What do are you talking about?'

He gave him a light tap on his buttock, squeezing it briefly. 'I wanted to try and seduce you.'

He gaped at him. 'Hell…'

'What are you talking about?'

Sendoh blinked at the growl he heard in Rukawa's voice. 'Just talking.'

Grabbing his hand for a handshake, he pulled him away from the red haired boy. 'I know you want him, but he's mine.'

He smiled. 'Are you sure?'

'What?'

'Just look.' They turned to see Sakuragi going to his team and being hugged by several of them. 'I think he's everyone's.'

'They don't count. You know that.'

'Then you consider me competition. That's nice.' He smiled. 'You might have him for yourself tonight, but…do you think it will last? Will you last against me? If I really decide to pursue him, do you think you can win against me?'

'Son of a bitch.' His serious face turned even icier. 'He is mine. It's taken me months to get to where I am now, do you think I'll let you stop me?'

He shrugged. 'I guess…' He sighed. 'Look, it's not that I'm interested in him…not as much as you anyway…it's just like…curiosity.' He looked at Sakuragi laughing among his friends while Sendoh's teammates were crying and throwing murdering looks at him. 'His personality attracts me. I like his openness, his competitive nature and the way he's friends with everyone.'

'His looks have nothing to do with it, right?'

He smirked. 'Maybe a little bit.' He sighed. 'He really does look good. Wouldn't mind having that body at my mercy.'

'Pervert.'

He grinned. 'Are you saying you never thought of it?'

'Not your business.'

He snorted. 'Well, I'm not as desperate as you are for Sakuragi but…Maki might give you a run for your money.'

Rukawa growled. 'I'm not desperate. And after tonight Maki won't stand a chance.'

'Ah yes…I'm curious. What does "everything you want" implies?'

He shrugged. 'He's a virgin. I'm going to show him a really good time.'

He smiled. 'You're going to have your way with him?'

'…'

He smiled. 'Good luck then. And good luck against Maki.' He felt like smirking. Didn't he know Sakuragi by now? Did he really think he was going to get him that easily?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi didn't know what to do. They were in Rukawa's place, his parents gone for the weekend on a small trip so they had the house to themselves. The damn fox was loaded. He looked around, taking note of the big apartment and cringed thinking of his own two bedroom shack.

'Hanamichi?'

'Hum…yeah?'

'Do you want something to drink?'

'Nah, I'm fine.'

'Then come.' He led them to his room.

The taller boy just around himself gapping. The room was as big as his house with a private bathroom. It had a big TV screen, game console and some workout equipment. 'Shit! I never thought you'd have this much money.'

He shrugged. 'Maki has more. He comes from an old money family.'

'Wow. Really?!'

He frowned. 'What? Interested in his money?'

'What are you talking about?'

He looked at his confused expression and sighed. He was being stupid. Like Sakuragi would plot seduction as a way of getting money. He nearly snorted. 'Nothing.' He bit his lip and then pulled off his shirt.

'Wh…what are you doing?!' He gulped looking at Rukawa's bare chest. The other boy was pale, with muscles clearly defined, although not as much as himself, and absolutely beautiful in a masculine way. 'Rukawa?'

'Remember what I told you at the game?'

He blushed bright red. 'Yeah…'

'Take off your shirt Hanamichi.'

He bit his lip and hesitated. Then he looked at dark blue eyes that were positively smoldering and also took off his shirt. 'Now what?'

He took off his pants, standing tall in front of him in just his boxers. 'Well?'

Gulping, Sakuragi did the same. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Forget the fact that they were both boys, this was Rukawa they were talking about. Was he really going to do this with Rukawa?

Rukawa bunched in fists. Gorgeous. The red head had the most gorgeous male body he had ever seen. He was golden with clearly defined muscles and while Rukawa's body could sometimes pass as delicate when he was dressed, Sakuragi was pure male all over. There was nothing delicate about him. He was built for strength and flexibility. Brute force even. And that excited him more than anything. He took off his underwear and stood naked in front of him, watching the other boy blush furiously and finally do the same. He gulped when he realized that Sakuragi was bigger than him. And he already had bragging rights. And that length was growing by the second until the red head hid it from his eyes by cupping himself.

'Hum…Rukawa? I…I don't know if I can…'

'Shut up ahou.'

He went to the taller boy, hugging him by the neck and kissed him with passion, until incapable of standing still any longer Sakuragi began participating in the kiss, hugging him by the waist and pulling his body close. Rukawa wrapped a hand around the red head's length making him yelp and grab his wrist. 'Rukawa?!'

He looked him in the eyes and went to his knees. He gave him a quick lick making the other boy gasp.

'Wait! Rukawa…'

'Shush…enjoy.'

And then he went down on him. Sakuragi cupped his face in the palms of his hands and watched him bob his head on his cock. It felt good. He moaned. Too good. His knees lost their strength and he fell down on his back with Rukawa still pleasuring him. Then something speared his body and he tensed. 'What are you doing?!'

'Preparing you.'

He gasped when he felt another slick finger invade his body. It wasn't pleasurable. It was just plain weird. He grimaced when Rukawa pressed something inside him that sent electric shocks through his body and that just creeped him out.

'Wait Rukawa. Stop it.'

'What?' Rukawa lifted his head from Sakuragi's cock and frowned at his expression. 'What's wrong?'

'Hum…that's…I really don't like that.'

'WHAT?!' He huffed. 'Come on Hanamichi. Just shut up and I'll make you feel really good.'

He frowned. 'I just said I don't like it.' He sat up making Rukawa pull a bit from him. 'I don't want you to touch my ass!'

He sighed. 'You do know what happens when two guys have sex right?'

He blushed bright red. 'Yeah.'

'Then what were you expecting?! You knew I wanted to have sex.'

He growled and got up, his erection gone. 'Hey! You were the one who said I could have my way with you. Do everything I wanted with you, were your precise words!'

'What?!' He took a step back, looking at him stupefied. 'You were expecting me to…'

'That's what you said!'

'I didn't mean like that. You can do whatever you want, satisfy your curiosity, but I'm the top.'

He frowned and then went to his pile of clothes and pulled on his boxers. He was beginning to pull his jeans when Rukawa stopped him. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm going home.' He pulled his arm away and put on his shirt. He looked around but couldn't find his socks. Shrugging he left the room.

'Sakuragi! You're being childish.'

He stopped and looked at him. 'No, I'm not. You are. You said something and now you're backing away from it.' He shook his head. 'Everyone would think what I did when you said that. You know that. But now…' He huffed and after stepping into his shoes, he tied the shoelaces. 'See you Monday Rukawa. I guess after this everything will go back to the way it used to be.'

Amazed Rukawa watched the door close behind Hanamichi. What the hell had happened?! Coming out of his stupor he went to the door and opened it but the red head was gone. Everything had seemed to be going just fine so what was this disaster?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa growled when Hanamichi took off his shirt during the Monday afternoon training. The other boy refused to look at him. He passed him the ball and they played as a team but as soon as the practice game ended he turned his back on him.

Sighing Rukawa went to him. 'Hanamichi?'

'Don't call me that.' He turned to look at him and for the first time since meeting him, the red head's eyes were cold. That look was completely wrong in him. 'You lost the right to call me that.'

'Do'ahou…you can't exp…'

'I guess I am stupid. I believed in you didn't I?' He turned away and left him to go to Haruko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They won! They had won against Kainan! Sakuragi sent a cry of victory inside the pavilion and those rooting for Shohoku quickly followed him.

'No mercy heh Sakuragi?'

He grinned at Maki. 'Sorry old man. It was revenge from the last time.'

Maki looked at the scoreboard. 'By one point hum? I guess it's fate.'

'Hahahaha maybe it is. Or this tensai makes his own fate.'

He shrugged. 'Who knows?' He noticed Rukawa looking at him furiously and smirked. 'So, what are you going to do to celebrate?'

He grinned. 'I'm going to do karaoke with my friends…and then pachinko.'

'You can't do pachinko. You're not old enough.'

He lifted an eyebrow and looked down on the smaller man. 'You think they'll stop me?'

He smiled. 'Probably not.' He sighed when he heard Kyota crying. 'I guess I better go to my team. See you around?'

Sakuragi blinked. 'Huh…yeah. Ok.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa stopped his bike. It had been four days now, since they had defeated Maki's team. And now, Hanamichi was talking to the man himself! He couldn't hear them and he could see the ahou's happy expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Think you can win the winter championship Hanamichi? You just recovered from your injury.'

'Hahahaa of course! This tensai is better than ever! And my back is perfect!'

'Not just your back.'

'What was that?'

He smirked. 'I said that it's not just your back that's perfect.'

'Huh?'

He smiled when the other boy looked at him with a confused expression. 'Everything is perfect.'

'You're right! Hahaha this tensai is perfect.'

Sakuragi really was the most dense person he had ever met. He leaned to him, pressing his chest against the taller boy's. 'Your body is totally perfect.'

He blinked and then a blush stole over his face. 'Shit!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Strange reaction.'

'He was right! Rukawa said you were after my ass and he was right!'

He laughed. 'Takes one to know one.' He cocked his head to the side. 'How do you feel about it?'

'Forget about it. Not going to be a bottom.'

Maki blinked. 'What?'

'You heard me. Rukawa was also after my ass. Didn't like it and don't want it. Ever.'

'Wait.' He frowned. 'What do you mean didn't like it?' Had the other boy made a move already?!

'Rukawa tried to get into my pants, touched my butthole and I didn't like it.' He looked at Maki's surprised face while he shuddered. 'Nothing will ever go there again. No touching there ever again. It creeped the bejesus out of me.'

'Hum…' He didn't know how to respond to Hanamichi's bluntness. 'I…don't know what to say.'

'Just forget about getting into my pants.' He shrugged. 'Don't want it.' He frowned. 'I don't get why suddenly there are so many guys after me. Is this why I'm always being rejected by girls?'

'I think it's because you look like a Yakuza assassin.' _And who the hell are the other guys after him?!_

'I do not!

'Anyway…' He hesitated. 'What if I said I'm willing to try it the other way around?'

Sakuragi shook his head. 'That's a lie. Rukawa said I could do whatever I wanted with him, but in the end he didn't want it.'

'I'm not lying.'

He frowned, looking at his serious face. And then blushed. 'Hum…we're talking about having sex when we haven't even kissed.'

He smirked. 'Do you want me to kiss you?'

'Hum…not…not right now.' He gulped. 'I mean…five days ago I was with Rukawa and now suddenly…'

'I see…' He hugged the other boy by the waist with one arm. 'Then let's try to have a date first.'

'Date?!'

'Yeah.'

'I've…never had a date before.' He grinned and hooked an arm over the other man's shoulders. 'I'd like to have a date.'

'It's dinner time so…do you want to eat? My treat.'

'Great! Fair warning…I eat a lot.'

He grinned. 'No problem. So where do you want to eat?'

'Hum…old man?'

'Yeah?'

'You know I don't like you right?'

He felt like laughing. Thrust Sakuragi to be blunt and honest. 'Then you dislike me?'

He frowned. 'No…I mean I'm not in love with you.' He blushed at that.

'Well, I like you but I'm not in love with you either. I just want some vigorous bouts of sex.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'Sometimes I like it rough. Most women don't like it and actually can't take it without some damage so…I turn to men in those times.'

He gapped at him. 'Hentai!'

He laughed. 'So…do you still want dinner or do you want to eat me?' Sakuragi blushed as bright as his hair and smirking Maki pulled him along. 'I think it's best to have dinner first. You'll need the energy.'

At that he also smirked. 'I'm known for my super-human stamina. Do you really want to test that? You won't be able to walk by the time I'm through with you.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Really? I'll keep you to your promise then.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa's fists on his bike were white. He was going with him. Hanamichi was hugging another man and going with him. Shit! He didn't remember the last time he had failed so badly like that night five days ago. And now Maki was getting his hands on his man. If he had ever come close to be in a killing rage it was now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You really do eat a lot.' They'd just left the restaurant and if Maki hadn't had a credit card with him, he would have been in trouble.

'I did warn you.'

'Yeah…I guess this explains your weight and muscle mass. You were already really muscled before but now…I don't think there's anyone in the competition as strong as you.'

'Hahaha you're right.' He pulled his sleeves up and flexed his arm showing off his biceps. 'I'm like superman.'

Maki's hands twitched. The golden skin looked healthy and was a call to the senses. The perfect outlined muscle made him wonder what the rest of his body was like. He didn't have any of the slenderness of youth, when a boy's weight was trying to catch up with his height. He was perfectly proportioned and the image of his naked body stretched out on his bed entered Maki's mind and made him impossibly hard. 'So…do you want to come to my house Hanamichi?'

He blinked and pulled his sleeve down. 'I fought with the last guy that said that to me.'

He shrugged. 'We don't have to go all the way the first time.'

Sakuragi frowned looked him up and down. When he noticed the tent on his pants, he blushed bright red. 'Hell! You… you really want it.'

'Yes.'

'Hum…I'm not sure I can do what you want me to do.' He bit his lip. 'And…I feel like I'm being disloyal.'

'What do you mean?'

'I like Haruko-san. I have a really big crush on her but she only has eyes for Rukawa. When he…hum…came after me, at first I was shocked. Then we kissed and I liked it so I thought why not? At least I'll learn how to kiss.' He shook his head. 'I was beginning to like him and then he turned out to be a jerk and we fought.' The looked the smaller man in the eyes. 'And now you.'

'Me?'

'Yeah. Now you're hitting on me and I'm considering it.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Maybe I'm a bit flaky. I mean, a person shouldn't be so quick to like another.'

'You're a teenager guy Sakuragi. Unless you have a steady relationship with someone, you'll be constantly thinking of sex with people you're attracted to.'

'Oh…' He blushed. 'I just learned how to kiss. I don't know how good you expect me to be but…'

He stepped into the other man. 'Then show me how good you are at kissing.'

He bit his lips and looked at Maki. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and touched the side of his face. 'This mole is really sexy, did you know that?'

He smirked. 'Oh really?'

'Yeah.' He kept the hand on his face while his other arm went around the smaller man's waist, pulling him close to his body, leaving no space between them. 'I think if I were to strip you naked, you'd be sexy all over.'

He blinked and lifted his hands to wrap them around the red head's neck. 'You have no idea. Maybe you should do it to dispel any doubts you might have.'

He grinned. 'Pervert.' He leaned down a bit. 'Can I really kiss you?'

'Do.'

And he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukawa couldn't believe his eyes. He had followed them. Had waited for nearly two hours while they had dinner, had followed them while they walked and now, stopping in a darkened street he watched as Hanamichi leaned down and kissed Maki. _No…not possible. He's mine! That face, body, even the obnoxious laugh…it's all mine!_ No one else had a right to Hanamichi like he did. He watched as the red head inserted a muscled thigh between Maki's legs making the older man moan and move against it, rubbing himself there. He heard him give a small cry when the red head grabbed his buttocks pulling him tighter against him, pressing against him, rubbing their cocks together. Rukawa knew from personal experience how that would feel so he wasn't surprised when Maki gasped breaking the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jesus Hanamichi!'

'What?'

'You don't kiss like someone who just learned how to.'

He grinned. 'Tensai.'

'Oh yeah.' He moved against his thigh. 'You feel good.' He cried out when Sakuragi long fingers moved along his crack and pressed against his hole. 'Oh god…'

'He's making you feel good because I taught him how to.'

Surprised, both men turned towards Rukawa.

'Rukawa!'

Intense dark blue eyes focused on the shocked red head. 'So…you already have a substitute huh?'

Maki parted from Hanamichi and looked at the other boy calmly. 'I'm not a substitute for anyone Rukawa. I'm always the main player.'

He looked at the red head. 'As long as anyone offered you their ass, you're willing to fuck them?'

'Right now, I wouldn't fuck you even if you begged for it.'

'Son of a bitch.'

'Don't offend my mother. Besides, you're the one in the wrong here.'

He gritted his teeth and looked at Maki. 'You're willing to let him have you?'

He shrugged. 'Why not? I switch quite often. If Sakuragi doesn't like the bottom position then he should be top. It's the same for me…actually with someone like him, I prefer to be bottom.'

Hanamichi blushed bright red. 'You really are a hentai.' He hesitated. 'My mom is on a girls night out. She should return home rather late. Hum…do you want to come to my house?'

'I'd prefer to spend the whole night.'

'Hum…can't do that. I sleep in the living room. My mom would have a heart attack if she saw us.'

'Oh…you can come to my house.'

His blush increased. 'To spend the whole night?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh…hum…'

He smiled. 'Let's go.'

'…ok.'

'Are you done ignoring me?'

'Goodbye Rukawa.' He turned is back on him. 'Lead the way old man.'

'No. I won't let you. You're mine Hanamichi.'

He growled. 'Like hell. You didn't give me an opportunity to be yours.' He sighed. 'You told me to shut up. You wanted to have your way and didn't care that I didn't like it.'

'I…no…that's not…' He sighed. 'I just didn't expect you to react like that. I…' He hesitated. 'Can we talk privately? I don't like an audience.'

The red head bit his lip in indecision. 'I'm going to go with the old man.'

'Then that's it? You give up just like that?'

He tensed. 'I'm not giving up on anything. We barely began.'

'I lo…like you. I thought you felt the same. Or were beginning to feel that way.'

He blushed. Rukawa was right. This was embarrassing to talk about with an audience. He rubbed his hair. And did he really wanted to give up on Rukawa like that? I'd given up on Haruko for Rukawa and now he was giving up Rukawa to be with Maki. He looked at the older man. He had a feeling that if he left with Rukawa now, Maki wouldn't try again. The man himself had said it. He wasn't a substitute for anyone. He had a sudden idea that made him grin. 'I'm going to speak with Rukawa.' He turned towards him. 'Wait a minute. I have to say something to the old man.' He pulled Maki and leaned into him so Rukawa wouldn't listen. 'I'm going with him.'

'I gathered.' He sighed. 'I really wanted to get laid tonight. Oh well…'

He blushed bright red. 'I never thought you'd be such a hentai.' He grinned. 'You know…Sendoh also wanted to get into my pants.'

'What?! Sendoh doesn't like men.'

He shrugged. 'He likes me.' He frowned. 'Damn guy grabbed my ass after our game.'

'What are you saying?'

He grinned. 'You can still get laid…and he's really good to look at.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Matchmaking now, are you?'

He shrugged. 'That's up to you. If you kiss him like you did me, then he won't stand a chance.'

'Oh really?'

He knew Rukawa was going to blow a fuse seeing this but I couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed him, pulling him into his body by the buttocks. When they parted they were both gasping for air. 'He definitely won't stand a chance.'

He smirked. 'You're the pervert. I better go before Rukawa murders me.'

Rukawa watched the older man leave them. 'Why did you kiss him?'

He shrugged. 'I felt like it. He's a good kisser.'

'What are you doing? Is this torture? Revenge for what happened the other night?'

He sighed. 'Can we go to your home?'

'Yeah. I guess it's best. We won't solve anything like this.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi entered Rukawa's room. 'Are your parents out so often?'

'Yeah. They're frequently out on business.'

He made a sound agreeing. 'So…here we are. You wanted to speak privately.'

Rukawa gritted his teeth and went to sit on the bed. 'I…I'm in love with you.'

'What?' He gulped. 'You're what?'

He lifted his eyes. 'I love you.'

'That's the first time anyone confessed to me.' He went to the other boy. 'Hum…I'm not sure if I…I don't think I feel as strongly as you.'

He sighed. 'I know but…how do you feel?'

'You still irritate the hell out of me.' He watched Rukawa break eye contact. 'But…before I wanted to punch you and now I want to kiss you.'

Rukawa looked back at Hanamichi to find him completely blushed. 'Oh really?'

'Yeah…it's a bit shocking. I mean two months ago I couldn't stand you. Touching you creeped me out and now…I itch to touch you.' He sighed. 'Why did you do that?'

He broke eye contact again. 'I honestly never thought that you would want to…I mean…I've never been on the bottom.'

'You've had sex before?'

He blinked. '…yeah.'

'Shit! Why am I the only virgin here?'

'I'm glad for it. It gives me the thrills to know that I'm going to be your first.'

'Are you?' He shook his head. 'We seem to have a problem here. Being a uke is not my thing and apparently it's not yours either.'

'…'

He rubbed his head. 'Damn it!'

'Do it.'

'What?'

He gulped. 'Do it to me.'

'Are you crazy?!'

Rukawa shook his head. 'I said I love you didn't I? I want to have sex with you and if this is the only way…'

'I don't want you to force yourself. Besides…' He shuddered. 'It's really weird. When you touched me…inside…you touched something that just creeped me out. It felt awful.'

He blinked. 'The prostate? You felt awful being touched there?'

'Yeah.' He blushed remembering what he had read on the internet about sex between two men. 'I know it's supposed to feel good but it doesn't.'

'Most men like it.'

He frowned. 'Would you like it?'

He shrugged. 'Have no idea. No one has touched me there.'

'Oh…' He blushed. 'Do you want to be touched there?'

'I…' It was weird. He could feel a blush sneak over his face. 'I'm willing to try.'

'Then…let's try.'

He gulped. 'Yeah…just…let me get some things.'

Sakuragi watched him get up to go to his night stand and take out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He blushed bright red as the other boy placed them on the bed and took off his jersey. 'Hum…Rukawa?'

He turned towards him. 'Yes?'

He hesitated when he noticed the slight blush covering his face. He seemed as embarrassed as him. 'I want to undress you. Can I?'

'…'

Sakuragi went to him and pulled his shirt off. He looked at his bare chest and touched him lightly. 'You're really beautiful for a guy.' He spanned his pecks, grazing his nipples and making him moan. 'You're so pale and slender.'

'I'm hardly slender Hanamichi.'

He shrugged. 'You look slender to me.'

'It's only when compared to you that I look smaller.'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Hum…you're probably right.' He looked him in the eyes and unsnapped the button of his pants. 'Can I keep going?'

'…'

He grinned. The smaller boy was embarrassed. He could feel it in waves crashing against him. So he unzipped the fly of his pants and in one motion pulled the pants and underwear down ending on his knees in front of Rukawa. Concentrating on his feet he took the socks off. When he looked up he smirked. 'Happy Rukawa?'

'Shut up. You're driving me crazy with the calm you're doing this.'

'Want me to suck you off?'

'…'

The red head grinned when the smaller man cupped his face in his hands and pulled him to his length. He grabbed his hips, so he could control the speed he was going to go. He gave him a small lick. It was weird…but strangely in a good way. Rukawa smelled clean and his skin was like silk on his tongue. So he opened his mouth and allowed him entry.

It was uncomfortable. He had to adjust his angle so he wouldn't gag but Rukawa…he was moaning, grabbing his hair hard. He had to support part of his weight with hands on his hips because the other boy seemed to be losing strength in his legs. He lifted his eyes looking at Rukawa's face. The other boy seemed lost to pleasure. His face was flushed and he was moaning incoherently. It gave him a thrill and his body began reacting to the sensual body in front of him. He didn't want it to end just like this. So he stopped before he could come and got up to undress.

'It doesn't seem fair that you're the only one naked.'

He smiled lightly. 'Definitely not fair.' He was too hard. It was difficult not to reach out and grab Hanamichi and have his way with him. But this was his night. What he had promised when they played against Sendoh, he was going to keep now. So, feeling vulnerable like never before, he went to his bed, crawled on top of it and laid on his back, waiting for the other boy.

'Shit!'

Rukawa lifted himself on his elbows and smirked when he noticed that the red head was as hard as himself…only by seeing him naked. 'Like what you see Hanamichi?'

He snorted. 'I guess I'm definitely a homo now.' He crawled on top of the bed stopping before touching Rukawa. He looked at him, with his legs crossed to hide himself from his view. 'Open your legs.'

He gulped. 'What?'

'You heard me. I want to see you.'

'But that's…'

'Open them.'

Gulping Rukawa parted them slightly.

'More. As far as you can make it.' When he obeyed him, Sakuragi licked his lips. He grabbed his thighs hard, pushing them up and making him fall back on the bed until his spine was bowed and his butt was lifted from the bed. 'What a view. And it's all mine.'

_Oh shit! He's definitely not a bottom. I'm doomed to have my ass pounded everyday._ His thoughts scattered when Hanamichi sucked him again. Then he screamed in surprised when his tongue speared his body. 'Hanamichi! Where… how do you know how to do this?!'

'Searched the internet.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'After the other night in here, I wanted to know how to pleasure you. I didn't like it when you did what you did to me so I decided to research so I wouldn't make the same mistake.' He gave him another lick and grinned when the other boy gave a strangled scream. 'I guess I searched well.' He reached and grabbed the bottle of lube. He put some on his fingers, warming it a bit. 'Ready?'

'Hell…just do it. I'm…' Before he had time to say anything else, Sakuragi had inserted a finger. 'Hanamichi!'

He grinned. 'Yes?'

'Son of a bitch. Give a little warn…' He gasped when the finger began moving inside him. Soon another joined the first and he screamed, lifting his hips of the mattress to press against his hand, when his prostate was hit.

'I guess you like it.'

'Why you…'

'Don't deny it.' He gave Rukawa's cock a little tap. By now it was leaking pre-come. 'Not when you're like this.' He inserted another one and began stretching him. He was glad for Rukawa's reactions. He hadn't liked it but the other boy apparently did. If he hadn't it would have made sex between them really difficult. He stopped to grab a condom, ripping it and tried to put it on. He couldn't. 'Hum…Rukawa? We have a problem.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The condom doesn't fit me.'

He sweatdropped and then looked at his cock fully erect. He gaped. _The guy has a bloody magnum between his legs! He's going to break me into two._ 'Oh god…'

'What are we going to do?'

He hesitated. 'Forget about it. You're a virgin and I don't have any disease anyway. Just…lube yourself real good.'

'Ok.'

He watched him prepare his cock and then look at him. 'You're stiff again.' He shook his head. 'There goes all my hard work.'

Without any warning he stabbed three fingers inside, going straight to his pleasure point. Taken by surprise he screamed and bucked underneath him. 'Han…Hanamichiiii…'

He grinned. 'In the mood again Rukawa?'

Before he could answer he took out his fingers and invaded him in a smooth slide. 'Fuck!' He was tight. He thought he was prepared for pleasure he would feel but the grip was so exquisitely tight that he nearly came like the virgin he was. He tried to give the other boy time to adjust to his length but his control was slipping. He wanted to ram himself inside him, until the dark haired boy was branded by him. 'Are you ok?'

'Y…yes…'

'Pain?'

He shook his head. 'None.'

He smiled and began moving. 'I should have known. If you can fight against me, take several punches without going down, then you won't faint from this.'

It was hard to think. He tried to answer but the other boy began hitting just the right spot and all thought flew from his head. It felt good. So good. He grabbed on to those wide shoulders and let him bring them to completion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi was still trying to suck in enough air so he wouldn't die. 'Hell…that was…'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Amazing?'

'Miraculous.'

'Feeling religious now Hanamichi?'

He grinned and pressed his groin against Rukawa's. He was still inside the other boy although soft. But the smaller boy was so sensitive now that he moaned because of it. 'That's one way of putting it.' He nuzzled his throat. 'You felt really good Rukawa.'

'Kaede.'

He blushed. 'Kaede.' His hands began wondering around his body. 'Are you ready for another go?'

The feeling of Sakuragi getting hard again made him moan. 'Hell yes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So…what now?'

Rukawa lifted his head from Sakuragi's chest, where he had cuddled after sex. 'Now we date.'

He grinned. 'Shouldn't it have been the other way around?'

'We're different.'

'I guess we are.'

'And I don't want you making those faces to Haruko again. You're mine. You don't get to have fantasies about other people. The same goes for Sendoh and Maki. No kissing or touching either of them.'

'Damn but you're possessive.'

'I'm in love with you. Of course I'm possessive.'

He blushed. 'I…I like you too.'

'Like huh?'

'I…until little more than a month ago I was totally into Haruko-san. Give me time ok?' He frowned 'Actually…how are we going to tell everyone about this?'

'You want to tell them?'

'Don't you?' He bit his lip. 'Although I think I'm scared.'

'What do you mean?'

'You have a fan club of hundreds of girls. When they find out we're screwing…' He paled. 'They're going to kill me for having touched you!'

He snorted. 'Poor Hanamichi.' He hesitated. 'You aren't embarrassed? All your friends finding out?'

He shrugged. 'Nah. They're cool.' He sighed. 'They're just going to have even more fun at my expense. And the others…we have good friends. They might be shocked at first but they won't care.'

_We have good friends. Yeah right!_ They were his friends. Rukawa's personality kept everyone at bay. They were friendly towards him, even cared a bit but friends…they were Hanamichi's. He sweatdropped. Like the red head was scared of all his fan girls, now he was scared of all his friends. They were going to think that he was taking advantage of an innocent. Which he had been. _Oh well…I don't care. He's mine and I'm not going to give him up. No matter who comes. _But for now… 'Let's wait until the end of the championship.'

'Oh?'

'We'll tell everyone after we're champions.'

He grinned. 'It's a deal.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had won! They were able to defeat Aiwa in the finals and take the championship for themselves. Sakuragi looked at Rukawa grinning. The dark haired boy just lifted a hand and signaled him to come to him, by crooking a finger. Lifting an eyebrow, Sakuragi obeyed him. When he was almost touching him, Rukawa hugged him by the neck and kissed him on the mouth. In the sold out pavilion. The finals of the championship which were transmitted on the TV for the entire country to see. In front of the red's friends and his own fan girls.

A cry was heard and a mass of people screeched in a panic. They looked at their teammates and smirked. They were gapping at them with a shell shocked expression. Hanamichi's gang was whistling, having fun like always. Haruko was gaping at them and her friends were giggling. Rukawa's fan girls were hysterical and crying and screaming at Sakuragi. Maki and Sendoh were grinning at them while his teammates were in shock.

'Well…you have to be the person with the worst timing ever fox.'

'Worst or best?'

He grinned. 'Want to shock them anew?' He grabbed his buttocks, lifting him up so Rukawa could wrap his legs around his hips and then Rukawa was leaning towards him again. Realizing what they were doing the pavilion went quiet.

'I think girls are going to be yaoi fans from now on.'

He grinned. 'As long as they realize you're all mine.'

'Yeah…all yours.'

'I love you fox.'

'I love you ahou.'

And he kissed Hanamichi again.

The pavilion nearly exploded this time.

The End.


End file.
